Lost Humanity
by Silverfrostfire
Summary: The 4th war ended 100 years ago and earth had lost so much. Humans begun taking resources from settlement planets. But a new brutality is about to begin. Ready to lost your humanity?


disclaimer: I do not own anything; all right s are reserved to the proper owners.

Colonel William Lennox looked at his team which consisted of human and an alien race called autobots. The Colonel smiled as he remembers how they found them 4 years ago, saving them from extintion and the autobots were forever grateful. After helping them they decided to stay not only cause they had energon but they had no were else to go and did not want to be alone, at least not yet.

Looking up he watched the autobot leader interact with a human female member of his team. Though she was the chief medic for humans and sometimes helped with autobots. The autobots were monstrous when they came ranging from 15 feet to 25 feet high which was very scary, but in favor for them to live with the humans they painstakingly made themselves a whole lot shorter. But still very much taller by human standards. The leader, Optimus Prime, stood at 9'8 and was blue with red flames armor. The weapons specialist Ironhide was 8'6 and was all black. He was currently shining his cannons as usual.

One of the computer specialists Leo Spitz or chia head dubbed by the small twins and was arguing with said twins, mudflap and Skids, getting angrier by the minute. His voice was slowly rising in volume, whatever the twins were saying was obviously pissing him off. Major Robert Epps, also his best friend since joining the military, was standing next to him smirking at the twins pissing off Leo. Bumblebee, the best scout, stood at 7'1 the shortest except for the Arcee triplets and the twins. He was yellow and looked like a freakin bee with his black strips. Speaking of the little scout Will looked around and could not find him. He shrugged, already knowing were bumblebee was cause he was always at the main window at the bridge watching earth from a distance.

Bumblebee was always there watching the blue planet with longing. Not the 'i want to go there' longing but a wanting a human mate like almost all his kind have longing. Mudflap and Skids were courting Leo Spitz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had Maggie, Ironhide had Will, and Ratchet had Makaela. Will new Bumblebee and his spark mate Optimus wanted a human but it was up to the little yellow bot to find, but none of the humans that they came into contact with was not the right one. Sighing Will continued to watch his team.

The year was 3666 and the first human-cybertronian hybrid spaceship was orbiting around earth after a 4 month long mission to get very much needed resources from the planets that had settlements for the purpose of restocking earth. Right now they were waiting for there cargo to be unloaded by the workers. They were almost finished. Will felt bored and again looked at Optimus Prime.

The big leader smiled at Makaela Banes the chief human CMO and under ratchet, her teacher. " Is it really hard for the government to give us real food instead of powder and very low grade energon? How the hell is everyone going to stay out of the med bay at least one day if we don't get the proper nutrition's?" the brunet whined, hands on her hips and lightly glaring at Optimus.

He smiled at himself, it amazed him to no end how any human got so close to acting like Ratchet when it came to health and safety as Makaela does. " your government is doing all they can under the circumstances. They have settlements on 5 planets now, each with different plantations and factories." Optimus watched Makaela nod her head and noticed nothing on her face changed. Looking to his left he saw the human leader of there team looking at him with a mix of boredom and slilght amusement at the goins on around him.

Bidding good day at Makaela he walked to will but before he reached him a white powdered bot at about 8'8 feet tall stomped his way towards Optimus with a furious face and holding two big empty flour bags. " were the frag are Sunstreaker and his brother!" he hissed. Everyone froze and did not say a word as they looked at the white bot. Some had mouths open, some had there hands covering theirs to stop or hide there laughter and some just stood there, to afraid to do anything. " were are those gliching piece of scrape metal!"

" Ah...weren't they supposed to be cleaning the sewage tanks from there last prank?" Leo asked. Ratchet froze for a moment then he whipped around glaring at everyone." who ever it was better speak up now or FOREVER hold there peace!" everyone looked at each other trying to find out who it was or everyone was going to pay one way or the other. Ratchet glared harder and was about to stomp away planning a horrendous body scan for everyone when a sad part of a song played," I'm sorry oh I'm sorry oh." Bumblebee stood by the door with very wide eyes. Ratchet then whipped out one of his biggest wrenches that he had and was about to launch it when Makaela shouted for him to stop.

" Ratchet honey wait, was the flour from the back part of the supply storeroom?" Ratchet nodded," oh well me and Bumbebee did that not as a prank but to find the culprit who was stealing some of the stuff back there, sorry." Ratchet sighed and lowered the wrench." well that was stupid." Makaela walked toward her mate with a frown," but the flour was at the main, main, main, ingredients section were stocked. We thought that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been going in there for ingredients for prank materials, since we could not prove it we had no choice but to mark it. Why were you in there?" Ratchet glared again," GLYCERINE! i was in there for glycerine!" the white powdered mech waved the big wrench in the air but his anger was diminishing.

Making Makaela smile sadly and everyone else severely flinch or about to hit the floor. Raising her hand to be picked up both medics went to med bay to clean Ratchet.

Will whistled a tune of relief and looked at Epps who wiped his forehead that was littered with sweat. Relieved that they had been saved from something horrific. The last time that happened no man could sit for a week and the females chest were flat. the bots on the other hand could not function properly. All there movements were twitchy and backwards, there voices went from very high pitched to slow and deep. Ratchet had made sure that it was fixed 4 weeks later.

The only ones that was saved were Makaela, Optimus, and Bumblebee. Sighing in a way a human would Optimus stopped in front of Will and Epps," Will, I was wondering if there were any missions coming up soon?" Will shook his head," then if we may get started on the playroom?" Will and Epps smiled and nodded. After getting everyone rounded up they split into two teams and headed to the unfinished play room.

The room was was currently under construction on the ship and had to be worked on both inside and out. The autobots got the outside while the humans got the inside. The humans had to wear suits to breath and envied there robotic counter parts whom did not need to breath lucky bastards. They were on there 3 hour when Epps tripped over a railing and Leo tripped over him going backwards. The others laughed at the spectacle and dodged screws, wrenches, pipes, and other tools the fallen ones happened to find withing there reach. They were not as good as Ratchet and Makaela but they did there best and laughed when metal hit its targets.

The autobots laughed to themselves as they watched the humans. Wondrous things they were, whatever they did amused and horrified the cybertronians. Ironhide winced when Will took a hit very close to his privates which ended the minor fight. They spent another hour building and was half way done when they decided to go in, eat and sleep for the next day and another 4 hours working on the playroom.

* * *

Judy Witwicky was excited. She was going to see her son for the first time in 6 months. Well it was on the chat screen but who the hell cares, she didn't. Her husband Ron was just pushing the last buttons and requesting a link with there sons chat screen. They waited for about a minute before a kid of 19 years old came on. " Sam honey, its been so long how are things at Sector 7? Did you learn anything new? Did you make new friends? Please don't tell me yo..." Sam smiled," mom just stop and breath I'm fine. Yes I have been learning new things and no I'm not hurt, I'm doing fine. Gosh 6 months huh I wonder what you would do if it was a year or two?"

Judy glared at her son as did Ron," don't you say anything like that young man and that better not be true?" Sam laughed a little." no its not, just me thinking out loud. So how are things back home? Did you make a home theater out of my bedroom like most parents do when there kids move out?" Ron shook his head." no son we just made a spa in there, now we don't have to worry about people coming in when we are naked." the boy grimaced with horror and disgust then pinched the bridge of his nose." oh please...please tell me you did not." smiling Ron leaned closer," yeah why?" Sam banged his head on the desk and his arms circled his face a moment after muffling everthing he said," a man now I'm going to have pictures of you guys naked around my room when i get back. Hell I want to drill out the ones I have right now."

" Well you shouldn't cause you are not getting it back hahaha." Sam raised his dead and glared at his dad," you're a cruel man dad." suddenly Judy jumped in the screen, pushing her husband out or the way." hey Sam guess what?" Sam slightly flinched, he new this game and hated it," what?" Judy smiled even brighter," no you got to guess." he really hated this game, he could never get it right." ah mom don't want to guess. Please just this once tell me." Judy gave him a look, sighing to his dismay he decided to play along," a pony?" giving her son a weird look she shook her head and looked at Ron also giving her the same look she had on," no...why would I want a pony. There all at Farmville." the boy thought of something a little more realistic.  
" you finally got dad to buy yo a new car?" Ron snorted." yeah right." Judy glared sideways at him," cheapo....no." Sam put his head back into his arms again." mom come on. I can do this all day and never guess it."

" ok spoil sport it's a mate for Mojo, her name is Loli and she just gave birth to a litter of 6." swiftly looking up he smiled with curiosity and joy. Mojo got kids, he wondered what they would all look like and waht loli looked like." no."

"Yes want to see them?" Sam jumped out of his chair and leaned closer to the screen, a minute later she had all 6 yelping puppies in her arms and Ron grabbed 3 of them just so that Judy would not accidentally drop one. Sam looked at the new borns. All were brown or black except one which had both and in the form of the yin and yang. " they don't have there eyes opened yet...hey are you keeping them?" both parents answered at the same time. Judy said yes while Ron said no and looked at each other glowering. Sam even felt the tension over the screen. It seemed that they had very different ideas on what to do with the pups. He laughed," well yes or no I'm just glad I'm not going to be the referee again."

" Oh yes you are. Just over the chat." the boy sulked thinking for sure he would escape that depressing job." oh man." he then smiled, no matter what or where you are you could never stop your old habits with your parents. " well i need to go...and no you can not call me everyday." Judy gave him a hurt look." not even for 5 minutes?"

"no mom."

"3?"

" noooo." Sam whined." I have things to do you know that." he groaned when he saw his mothers determined face and prayed she was not going to fight very hard." I don't care I want to see my baby and no one can say shit about that!" Sam laughed along with Ron's roll of his eyes." you can't call me everyday, but I can call you every other day or after three days. No more unless i pass out." Ron's face darkened." that had better not be from partying and drinking young man."

He gave his dad a 'well du' look but Ron ignored it and darkened his face more as did his mom." promise us young man." Judy pointed a sort of dirt covered finger at him and he new that she had the sheriffs phone number so he winced. "ok, ok I promise to call every other day or ever three days and not to get drunk and fo the parties that much...happy." both parents glowed." much."

" Now remember son no partying unless you have all your work done and no m..."

" Dad..." Judy again pointed her finger at Sam." and remember to take care of yourself ok cause I can't from all the way here."

"Mom." the boy glanced at his mom and his dad, slightly and slightly more agitated." and don't get into any unnecessary trouble ok."

" And remember to..." Sam reached for the disconnect button." yeah ok mom, dad I got to go I'm being called." in the background of Sam's screen there was a call for maintenance workers to report to the main building for the Mayor of Sector 7 to make his announcements as well as the scientists, doctors, and shopkeepers. Sam disconnected before his parents said anything else making him late. Three days later he called back just as he promised.


End file.
